


Truth or Dare?

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: GOT7
Genre: BL, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Dry Humping, Fanfiction, Fic, Frottage, Frotting, Games, Grinding, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Kink, Kinky, Korean, M/M, Male on Male, Music, NSFW, One Shot, Orgasm, Smut, Truth or Dare, cum, grind - Freeform, humping, kpop, male orgasm, male reader - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy





	Truth or Dare?

In a flood of laughter, you and Jackson came into your dorm room and shut the door, keeping the cold of the night out. Removing scarves and jackets, you would hang them up and look over at your boyfriend, thinking him the most beautiful man you’d ever seen and that smile brighter than any other. In all your visual praising, Jackson looked over and smirked, making you look away with a rub of your neck and hesitant laughter.

“I saw you staring, Y/N. See something you like, handsome?” He teased and shifted on his feet, but you couldn’t do more than just chuckle, your hand running over your own abdomen idly as you glanced to his.

“We should do something fun, Jackson.”

“Like what, Y/N?”

“Maybe…truth or dare?”

“Isn’t that for kids?”

“Not when it’s between boyfriends~.”

“Oh, I see what you’re getting at.”

Jackson would sit on the bed and you would follow suit, only about an arm’s length away from him, your eyes on his face as you affectionately observed him. He made something rise up in you and arousal prickled at your neck and shoulders, making you raise the broad length of them to accommodate. He was so damn sexy, and knew it to. Leaning back onto his palms, Jackson would stare at your jaw and then lower, over your pectorals as he raised his brows.

“How about you start, Jackson.”

“Okay, Y/N. Truth or dare.”

“Truth.”

“Pussy.”

“Shut it, Jackson. Truth!”

“Okay, hm. Do you think…well, do you think about kissing me, Y/N?”

“Shit. All the time.”

“Okay then, your turn.”

“Mhm. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Jackson, I dare you to take your shirt off.”

“Fuck, that’s easy.”

Jackson grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head, dropping it to the bed. He flexed and you felt like you were going to come undone right there. Fuck he was hot. You’d seen photos, but they didn’t do the real thing justice in the slightest. You felt a throb deep in your core and you became severely aware of your zipper. Your mouth went dry and you exhaled slowly. Damn.

“Alright, your turn.”

“Okay, Y/N. Truth or dare, and don’t be a coward this time.”

“Fine, dare.”

“Touch me.”

“Touch you?”

“Yes, touch me, Y/N.”

“Like this?”

“Yeah, right there.”

“O-okay, my turn.”

“Go ahead, Y/N.”

“Truth or dare.”

“Um….Truth.”

“Do I get to call you a pussy this time, Jackson?”

“You can call me whatever you want, baby.”

“Fine. Truth. Is this arousing you?”

“Fuck, yes. It is.”

“M-me too.”

“Good, truth or dare, Y/N.”

“Dare.”

“Touch me lower.”

Your hand dropped to Jackson’s abdomen and then just a bit lower, just under his naval. He bit his lip and you felt another throb, this time testing the fabric of your jeans. God. Inhaling through your nose, you scoot a bit closer and give a few appreciative touches to the lines of his hips and the deep lines that led into his pants, having to force yourself to pull your hand back. You couldn’t stop yourself from wanting this to go further, so when you pulled back, you would peel your own shirt off. Jackson would find himself staring at your chest, admiring it and raising a brow with interest.

“Your turn, Y/N.”

“Truth or dare, Jackson.”

“Dare, of course.”

“Take your pants off. I’ll take mine off too.”

“Isn’t that cheating, Y/N?”

“I don’t care.”

“Fine. Done.”

“What if I had dared you to kiss me, Jackson?”

“Then I would have fucking done it.”

“Then do it.”

Jackson’s lips were on yours before you had a chance to think and he pushed you back onto the bed, forcing your legs open with his knees to settle between them, but on top of you slightly still, your clothed girths pressed tightly. He kissed you deeply, rolling his hips against you, making you moan into his mouth, your hands roaming his toned back as you grinded your hips back against his, barely able to think.

“Fuck, Jackson, I want you.”

“Mm. Then have me, Y/N.”

“But I’ve never—and we’ve never…”

“Shit, and I don’t have any lube. – Here, let’s just. Like this, fuck. Like that.”

His hips were repetitively rolling against your own, his hands dropping after a moment to work both of your underwear down before pressing back, skin to skin, sliding his thickened length against your own, the friction driving you both insane. The only lubrication between the two of you was precum that dripped from you both, comingling against your abdomen and aiding in the slide of your cocks. You wouldn’t last long, not like this—and before you knew it, you were clawing at his skin and arching from the bed, your toes curled and hips still.

“Fuck, Jackson, I’m so close—”

“Ah, Me too, Y/N. Shit, I’m going to cum!”

Jackson’s hips moved faster as he lifted slightly, head tipping up and mouth open as he groaned loudly into the dimly lit room, his muscles straining to drive him to his end while helping you along to your own. Coming undone, he snarled and shouted, jerking his hips down, shooting hot between the two of you. You orgasmed almost simultaneously, your throbbing length bathed in Jackson’s cum as your own splattered against hot flesh. You held him tight to you as if your life depended on it and you shook as you saw stars.

After several moments, your eyes opened, blown wide with affection and shock, your throat dry. You were greeted by a brilliant smile from above, Jackson’s face heated from pleasure and his body no less tight to your own, his expression one of relief.

“I’ve never—”

“You already said that, Y/N. But you know what? Now you have.”

“You’re an idiot, Jackson.”

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot—”

“—And I’m so glad.”


End file.
